The present invention pertains to micro infrared (IR) detectors and particularly to micro IR filter type detectors. More particularly, the invention pertains to Fabry-Perot micro IR filter type detectors for spectroscopic imaging. The related art discloses Fabry-Perot cavities formed by micromachining on silicon wafers. In such art, wavelength trimming is achieved electrostatically with a variable voltage.